wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
CJ Mo Farts On The Bus/Grounded
Cast: Paul As CJ Mo Salli As Sonic/Kirby Julie As Elmo/Princess Peach Veena As Princess Courtney Diesel As Dry Bone Bro Kimberly As Blue Princess As Yoshella Scary Voice As Bowser Script: CJ Mo is out at the bus station waiting for his bus. CJ Mo: Here comes my bus. The bus comes. CJ Mo: I will now get on the bus. CJ Mo gets on the bus. The bus leaves. Cut to the inside of the bus. Elmo, Courtney, Sonic, Blue, Yoshella, Dry Bone Bro, and Kirby were also on the bus. Bowser was driving. CJ Mo starts scheming. CJ Mo: I am going to fart on the bus. Ha(x30) CJ Mo lets out a really loud and smelly fart, startling everyone. Elmo: Ew!!!! Someone farted on the bus! And it stinks!!!! Sonic: I'll have to agree, Elmo. It smells awful. Kirby: I wonder who farted on the bus? Courtney: I have no idea, Kirby! But it stinks in here. Dry Bone Bro: I agree with you Courtney. It smells like rotten eggs in here. Blue: Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark. (Translation: Whoever farted on the bus is gonna get in big trouble.) Yoshella: I agree with you Blue. This is grossing me out. Then Bowser came to the back of the bus. Bowser: What's going on here? Sonic: Someone farted on the bus, Bowser. But we don't even know who did it. CJ Mo: It was me. I farted on the bus. Everyone stares at CJ Mo, shocked. Bowser: Wait? So you farted on the bus, CJ Mo?! CJ Mo: Yes I did, Bowser. Ha(x30) Bowser was angry and so was everybody else. CJ Mo was shocked. Bowser: OH(x30)! CJ Mo! How dare you fart on the bus! Sonic: Yeah. Now it stinks really bad in here because of you. Bowser: That's it! Go home right now. Sonic goes with CJ Mo. Sonic: I'm coming with you, CJ Mo. Because I live with you along with Peach, Daisy, your wife Catherine Mo, and Daisy's parents Amy and Diesel Cooper. Let's go home right now and tell Peach what happened. Bowser. I'm afraid I need to get off the bus right now and go home with CJ Mo. Bowser: OK, Sonic. When CJ Mo and Sonic got home and they told what happened, Peach was angry at her father. Peach: Dad! How dare you fart on the bus! That's it! You are grounded for 2 weeks. Sonic: I agree with Peach. Go to your room right now. CJ Mo: Yes, Peach. (Goes to his room) Peach: Good dad. Trivia * CJ Mo's wife's name is revealed to be Catherine. * Daisy, Catherine Mo, and Daisy's parents are mentioned in this. * Daisy's parents names are revealed to be Amy and Diesel. Their last name is also revealed to be Cooper. * Sonic is currently living with Peach, Daisy, and their parents. The rest of Team Sonic lives with them, but this is never revealed.